Lost
by YaoiIsParadise
Summary: AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.

**WARNING(s):** OoC-ness, grammar/spelling errors(literature is not my forte), might have future pairings(yaoi), OCs (but they are extras), swearing (by yours truly, Ahomine and Bakagami)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Note(s):** This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! Also, for the coaches of the high school the GoM attended in the anime/manga are no more. I created new ones, since I don't know much of the coaches, besides Riko. _

* * *

**Prologue**

A man, dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing a matching fedora, was seated in the center of a circular table. Older men were seated around the table too, sitting politely and waited for the man to speak. The eerie silence ended when the composed man spoke up.

"I have ordered you all here to inform you of something," the man said in his melodic yet confident voice. Ears perked up, mentally leaning in closer to the man for his 'information'. "I have found another group worthy of being in Teikou, so I will warn you bunch to enjoy your last moments being on top."

He sinisterly smirked as many started to yell, furious by his mocking tone and words.

"You bastard! Don't underestimate us!"

"You already are basically standing on top!"

"Nijimura! We, too, have strong fighters on our side!"

"Don't get cocky!"

"Silence!" A thunderous voice stopped all the arguments as silence entered the room. No one moved or spoke as Nijimura smiled in delight. He cocked his head to the side as he pretended not to know what the male would say.

"If you think you can beat Teikou, prove it! This is too childish to bicker upon who is better," the man said reasonably as his eyes looked like he would kill. He glared at Nijimura, whose smile grew bigger. "Nijimura, don't underestimate your enemies. At Touou High, we have also gathered worthy people."

"I will be delighted to see our groups face off in the future, Sakamura-san," Nijimura replied, his emotions steady and his composure perfect as always. The quietness that ensued after his response signaled that the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

"Nijimura-sama." A man in a formal clothing bowed at Nijimura, who was still seated at the center of the table while everyone else left. Nijimura turned his rotatable seat toward the kneeling figure as he motioned for the man to go on.

"I have given them their invitation." A small smirk crept onto Nijimura's face at the single sentence.

"Perfect."

* * *

A blonde figure was laughing boisterously as he was surrounded by a group of people who laughed along with him. They walked together as they chatted about something, anything, that was hilarious. The blonde male was smiling widely, which pleased the group of people.

'_How boring,_' Kise thought as a fake grin was plastered on his face. _'I wish they would just leave already.' _

They kept on walking and chatted loudly until a large house was in view. It looked mesmerizing with the beautiful garden and the marble steps that the group couldn't help but blatantly stare.

"Oh, this is my house," the blonde said, snapping the people out of their stupor. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Kise-kun!" They waved as they started a new conversation and walked the other way. Kise's smile was wiped off as he motioned to enter the password, so he could quickly go to his room. His eyes were bored and dull as he tapped in the password.

"Kise Ryouta." His name uttered by a stranger made Kise whirl around to see who said it. A bulky man was in his sight as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You have been graced upon as Teikou accepted you into their underground system. If you agree, follow the instructions on this letter." A lettered was tossed at Kise as he caught it out of habit. He looked at the letter and looked back up, but the man was already gone.

* * *

A young male with dark blue hair and tan skin was dribbling a ball on a basketball court. He was playing against a bunch of burly males who looked like they wanted to kill the man. The male, not fazed by their murderous auras, repeatedly scored points as the group panted heavily.

"Still want to go on?" A cocky smirk decorated his face as he yet again dunked the basketball into the hoop. The group of men glared and motioned to beat him up, but the young male glared a deadly look at them. Frightened by the male, they wordlessly took off.

"Bunch of fuckin' cowards! The only one who can beat me is me!" the male yelled to no one in particular as he threw the basketball into the hoop. Unfortunately, the basketball got stuck, and the man mumbled curses under his breath.

"Aomine Daiki." A voice made Aomine stiffen as he uneasily turned around. A bulky man was in front of him as Aomine sighed in relief that it wasn't in ghost—not that he was scared.

"You have been graced upon as Teikou accepted you into their underground system. If you agree, follow the instructions on this letter." The bulky male pointed his finger at the letter in front of Aomine. Aomine crouched down to pick up the letter, but once he stood up, the stranger was gone.

* * *

A tall, purple haired male was standing in front of a convenience store as he tried to unwrap a candy bar. He chewed onto the candy bars as customers entering and exiting the store stared strangely up at the male. Annoyed by the people, he lazily glared at them, which definitely frightened them away.

When he was finished with the candy bar, he eagerly opened the bag of chips as he devoured them. He did this continuously until he was out of snacks to eat, which infuriated the male. He crushed the soda can with his bare hands as he sadly rubbed his growling stomach with his hands. Sighing, he stepped towards the convenience store, going to buy more snacks.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." A voice stopped Murasakibara in his tracks as he turned his head to the muscled man. He gave him a bored look and sighed again, signaling for the figure to continue.

"You have been graced upon as Teikou accepted you into their underground system. If you agree, follow the instructions on this letter." A letter was handed to Murasakibara as he took it. He looked at the harmless letter and looked up, but all that greeted him was the cold, silent night.

* * *

A green haired male sat in the center of a bedroom, the television turned on to the channel /Oha-Asa/. The walls were painted green to match his green bed, floor, stuffed frogs, and many more. The shelves and even the superstitious items on the floor were organized into a neat stack.

"Your best day is not over yet Cancers! You will meet a bunch of strange males, but you will decide whether to invite or reject them into your lives! Also, you will get a surprise that will beat all other surprises! Don't forget, your lucky item is a letter!"

The green haired male closed the television and crawled into his soft bed. He carefully unwrapped the bandages around his hands and started to wrap new ones before he went to bed. He finished quickly, used to his routine, as he went to turn off his lights.

"Midorima Shintarou." A strange voice reached his keen ears as he was about to turn off his bright lights. He steadily turned around, narrowing his eyes at the uninvited guest.

"You have been graced upon as Teikou accepted you into their underground system. If you agree, follow the instructions on this letter." Midorima looked at the letter on his bedside table. When he tried to look back at the strong man, the man was already gone.

* * *

A redhead was setting up his shoji board before he suddenly stop. He looked up and around, glaring at anything in the process. He sighed and went back to the board, his confident composure still was there even alone. He stopped again and put his hands on his lap.

"You can come out instead of being a coward," the redhead snapped as his heterochromatic eyes glared at the burly man that was hiding in the shadows. The man went out of his hiding spot as he grinned at the redhead, who was still deadly glaring.

"Impressive as always, Akashi Seijuro." Eyes narrowed even further as Akashi tried to read the grinning male.

"How do you know my name?" Akashi inquired as the mysterious man made no attempt to answer the question, which further aggravated the redhead.

"Never mind that. I have a more important matter with you." Akashi lifted his eyebrows in curiosity as a letter was pushed towards him.

"You have been graced upon as Teikou accepted you into their underground system. If you agree, follow the instructions on this letter." Akashi took the letter and inspected it mutinously. And when he looked up, the mysterious male was gone.

* * *

A light blue haired figure was seated in the corner of his bedroom on his comforting bed. Emotionless eyes graced his youthful face as he stared silently out the open window. The night sky was bright with dozens of magnificent stars, a rare scene in the lively city.

He went to snuggle in his fluffy blankets as he evidently shivered by the cold breezes. Comfortable, he closed his eyes and was consumed into a dark, dreamless state.

But as you can see, before he closed his lifeless eyes, he looked towards the torn and shredded letter on his wooden table.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the short screen time for Kuroko-sama! :'( I reread it, and excuse Kise's overuse of his screen time and if it seems as if the others were much shorter! I love Kuroko-sama the most don't worry!

Please review and favorite and follow. :) Thanks.

**P.S.** I update really slowly(most of the times)! Sorry! :(


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.

**WARNING(s):** OoC-ness, grammar/spelling errors(literature is not my forte), might have future pairings(yaoi), OCs (but they are extras), swearing (by yours truly, Ahomine and Bakagami)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Note(s): **This is a story of the GoM in their amateur days till they reach the top. By 'Underground world', I mean like dangerous groups from different high schools. Like the Generation of Miracles(group hasn't been made yet.) is from Teikou High. Each high school has a dark side and their own system. I don't know anything about these type of things besides from my reading of Black Cat(which doesn't really help)...

The Underground world is like a place where you request for someone to get murdered. They accept those as missions and rise to the top with the most successful missions. Though, rarely, you have to kill a person within the Underground world. Also, every year, they hold a competition for the best group(just like basketball matches)... Sorry if it's not really Underground-ish.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Meeting Each Other_**

As they each opened their letters the morning after, besides one monotonous member, they read and reread the information printed onto the paper. Some smirked while others had mixed feelings; nonetheless, they all quickly decided to go to the designated meeting place. It was interesting, and as they say, beasts will follow the smell of fresh, new blood(1).

_'Dear [name of Generation of Miracles], _

_I, Nijimura Shuzo, leader of Teikou, have accepted you all into the Underground. I know you all know about the Underground as I don't need to explain it. You all have gifts respected by Teikou, and I grace you the chance of developing your powers and make you stand on top of the rest. _

_Kise Ryouta, a famous model that has looks envied by others, has the power to copy any move perfectly and make it even better. His flower boy looks may deceive one, but he too is worthy of being part of your group. His personality, though, may be his downfall. His uncanny ability to annoy one, too, should not be underestimated._

_Aomine Daiki, a basketball star renowned for his power, has, of course, his strength. His ability to adapt to a change and his speed will definitely be needed. The fatal downside is his pervertedness and inability to cooperate and work._

_Murasakibara Atsushi, son of a world class chef, has his brute strength, like Aomine. But unlike Aomine, he is much taller and has much more strength, like those of a titan. Although lazy, he can be tamed by a powerful captain. He can, though, be troublesome with his desire for snacks, so please watch out for him. _

_Midorima Shintarou, aspiring to be a doctor just like his great uncle, has his accuracy. He can shoot from far distances. His accuracy is to be feared, as he evolved his abilities further than the average sniper. But he excessively wraps bandages around his fingers to help with his accuracy, though. And another thing, he is a superstitious male who follows Oha-Asa._

_Akashi Seijuro, son of business tycoon, has his Emperor Eye. He can make even the stubbornest person fall to their knees if provoked. If you can have anyone to fear, fear Akashi Seijuro. He is what you call cruel and sadistic, not even batting his lashes against even the most pitiful person. Alas, even a perfect person has a flaw. Akashi has an addiction to scissors..._

_Kuroko Tetsuya, son of a normal couple, has the power of misdirection. He is hard to locate as it took us almost forever to find his abode. He is apathetic towards most things, so don't try to get a reaction from him; it won't work. The downside, though, is that his physical abilities are below average. Don't forget his addiction towards milkshakes._

_I hope you all accept this privilege, since all six of you can be called prodigies. Meet us at the back of Teikou High at 3P.M. tomorrow(2). Do not be late, or there will be consequences._

_Nijimura Shuzo_

_Leader of Teikou Underground system'_

"This sounds fun!"

"Wait! Why is my fucking summary the shortest?"

"Eh... How troublesome~"

"I better get my lucky item ready."

"Hn..."

* * *

Before it was time for their meeting, three figures already came, since Nijimura said not to be late. They didn't acknowledge each other's presence as silence overtook the atmosphere. Akashi stood to the side, observing carefully of those who is worthy to be on the same team as him. Midorima adjusted the glass parrot on his shoulder, his lucky item, as his movements stopped. The only sounds were the chirping of lovely birds and Murasakibara's constant crunching and chewing.

Aggravated and couldn't take the noise by the purple haired man, Midorima spoke out,"Can you please stop your infuriating crunching?"

Murasakibara uncaringly looked down at Midorima as they both held a temporary glaring match. Murasakibara looked away and replied,"Eh? I don't want to take orders from a carrot."

Midorima blushed out of embarrassment, as he looked like a heating carrot. He looked down at his orange jacket that he wore over his Teikou uniform. He adjusted his glasses as it made a glint. "Well, at least I'm not some monstrosity that can look over a skyscraper."

Murasakibara stopped chewing as he crushed the chips that were in his bag. Akashi smirked at their little verbal battle. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the brick wall, waiting and listening upon their argument.

'_How childish,'_ Akashi thought as he looked up at the cloudless, sunny sky.

* * *

Kise, running and out of breath, paid no heed to the sky as he tried to run to the bus stop. He was getting closer as he could see the silhouette of the bus and yelled for their attention. Unfortunately, when he got to the bus stop, the bus left without the saddened model.

"Aw man... I'm going to be late to the meeting at Teikou."

"Fuck!"

The new voice came from Aomine, looking disheveled and sleepy as he yawned. They looked at each other as silence, besides the rushing cars and passing people, was all that was there. Aomine was the first to speak up, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Did you say you were going to Teikou?" Kise nodded tentatively in response.

"Aomine Daiki." Kise noticed him; he's the athletic guy mentioned in the letter.

"Kise Ryouta." Then, there were no replies. No comments. No conversation starters. They stood awkwardly at the bus stop, forgetting where they were supposed to go in the first place. Aomine hit his fist on his palm as he finally figured out who the blonde was.

"You're that ditzy blonde who sells shampoo for half the price at the grocery store down the street!"

"No! That's not me!" Kise refused quickly, giving Aomine a strange and incredulous look. Again, no one spoke as they stood there, letting the bus that was going to Teikou pass by.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Nijimura-sama, aren't we supposed to go to Teikou soon? It's almost time," a butler said as he placed piles of paper onto Nijimura's desk.

"Later, later. They need to bond anyways; after all, they're going to be on the same team." Nijimura waved it off as he signed another important paper, glancing at it just for a while.

"Well, if Nijimura-sama needs the car, Sebastian already has it ready." Nijimura nodded absentmindedly as the butler went out of his study.

"I hope doesn't refuse. It was hard to locate him, after all," Nijimura muttered to himself as he scribbled on more endless documents.

* * *

The young male with the light blue hair stood at the center of the room, staring down at the letter as if it was some kind of disease. He slowly picked up the torn pieces of the letter and looked as if he was going to put it back together.

"Tetsuya!" The shrill voice made him drop the pieces of the letter as they scattered everywhere across his rug. He didn't reply as footsteps pounded up the stairs, getting louder and louder every second.

"Tetsuya!" The door open as a middle-aged lady peeked through. She sighed and handed Kuroko a leash. "Can you take Nigou for a walk? Your father and I are currently busy."

Kuroko knew it was a blatant lie. His mother was a housewife, doing nothing but household chores and cooking. On her free time, she watches soap operas but never showed any emotions during dramatic or tragic scenes. Just like Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

He nodded in response as he brushed passed his mother, not sparing her another glance. After all, they're only family by name...

* * *

"Like I said! _Oha-Asa_ is not stupid! You won't understand!"

"But isn't it all lies?" Murasakibara tilted his head to the side in a questioning tone. Midorima growled and calmed himself by breathing in and out. After all, _Oha-Asa_ told him not to overexert himself today.

"Shintarou. Atsushi. Can you please lower your voices," requested, though it sounded like an order, the redhead, Akashi Seijuro.

"Ehh...Why should I listen to a shortie?" Murasakibara complained. And you could hear a snap as Akashi menacingly moved his head to face Murasakibara. His heterochromatic eyes were glowing as a smile, not a friendly smile you give to your friends, entered his face. If looks could kill, Murasakibara and Midorima would be sprawled onto the ground with brutal wounds on their skin.

_"What did you just call me?_" And Murasakibara's reply will tell the fate of the world.

* * *

Aomine and Kise were panting as they ran quickly down the sidewalk. They kept up to each other's pace as the distance to Teikou became shorter. Kise, being his clumsy self, tripped though. And do you know what he tripped on? Aomine's untied shoelace that swung around around as they ran.

They both face-planted on the hard sidewalk as bystanders paid no heed to them, carrying on with their merry life. After all, they were just two hoodlums playing their immature games.

"The fuck! Why did you do that?" Aomine snarled as Kise shrank away, nervously laughing.

"Ah, sorry Aomine-cchi!" Kise apologized.

"Sorry? That's all-Wait! Aomine-cchi?" Aomine stared confusedly at Kise. Kise smiled widely in response as he eagerly nodded.

"Yes! I add -cchi to people I admire!" _'From the letter, you must be strong,'_ Kise added mentally.

"The fuck is with that stupid nickname?" And Kise mentally got stabbed with that sentence as he fell comically to the ground.

* * *

Kuroko walked leisurely as Nigou skipped and barked happily, acting like the cute husky he was. No one paid attention to him as he waltz through the large crowd with ease.

When he looked in front of him, he saw two people talking loudly. One was overly tanned with dark blue hair while the other was a blonde that doesn't know what quiet means. Kuroko stopped for a moment, looking at them.

"Nigou, those are the kind of people you cannot associate yourself with," Kuroko said to his dog as Nigou barked in agreement.

"Ah, they're gone." Kuroko looked at the empty sidewalk that used to have the exuberant two. Without a care, he went on with the dog walk. Though, it was soon interrupted as he bumped into a large body.

"Watch out you fucker!" Kuroko looked up and saw a fuming redhead with weird eyebrows.

* * *

Midorima watched Murasakibara and Akashi argue over Akashi's height, both irritated. Midorima scoffed at their angered faces. If they had brought their lucky item, they would've had more luck in the day.

Crash!

Midorima looked at the broken pieces of his fragile parrot with horror. He flared up at the two who bumped into him with fury. How dare they!

"Watch out where you're going," Midorima said, trying not to yell loudly._ Oha-Asa_ said try not to get into a fit with two rude strangers.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Aomine yelled rebelliously.

"Ah... Sorry for breaking your parrot!" Kise apologized quickly, bowing multiple times. Aomine just snorted as he tried to look dangerous.

"Sorry? It won't give me my luck back!" Midorima totally blew if and yelled at him, angered that they had to ruin his luck.

"Well, you shouldn't had brought such a thing here you ass!"

"Ah... Aomine-cchi don't say that!"

Right then and there started another trivial bicker...

* * *

"Nijimura-sama, we're here." A sleek, black limousine stopped at the backside of Teikou. The window of the limousine rolled down as a youthful face poked out to look at the chaos shown.

Midorima and Aomine looked like they started a full out brawl, but luckily, Aomine was held back by a frantic Kise. Midorima pointed at the glass pieces on the ground as Aomine yelled even louder. Afraid, Kise tried to loosen the tension, but both of them just yelled at him in response.

Murasakibara and Akashi were also arguing but not as physical as Aomine and Midorima. Akashi had a dark aura around him as Murasakibara looked solemnly at the dropped chips on the floor. They started to argue more but not as loud as the two on the other side, since they were more conscious of their surroundings. Either way, they were still bickering.

"Are you sure these the six prodigies?" Nijimura asked skeptically as he looked at the figures.

"Yes, Nijimura-sama."

"Ah... Will I regret this?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N :**

(1) - I don't know if _anyone_ says that.

(2) - since he gave them the letter yesterday night, tomorrow is the day they're reading

AH! I updated this faster than I expected. Maybe because Midorima's and Colonello's birthday was on July 7! Happy late birthday Midorima and Colonello! :) This must be a miracle...

THANK YOU for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :') I feel so proud of myself.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.

**WARNING(s):** OoC-ness, grammar/spelling errors(literature is not my forte), might have future pairings(yaoi), OCs (but they are extras), swearing (by yours truly, Ahomine and Bakagami)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Note(s):** Sorry if there isn't any crime yet; I'm getting there people. We just need Kuroko. Also, their friendship will blossom, since I put friendship as a genre.

_**Chapter Two**_(I'm not giving anymore chapter names :D )

* * *

Nijimura strolled with gracefulness to the fighting group as his mere presence even demands attention, much like Akashi. When they noticed the advancing figure, they stopped their quarrel for a moment. He stopped in front of them as they eyed him, much like a predator examining a fellow predator.

"Ah... You must be the five prodigies. I am Nijimura Shuzo," Nijimura said warmly.

Akashi, quick to reply as always, asked,"Where's the sixth? Kuroko Tetsuya I presume, judging by his summary."

Impressed, Nijimura smiled and replied,"I guess he's not coming..."

None replied to that as the group didn't really care much. If he didn't come, he must be a coward. After all, _everyone_ knows once you get into the underground system of your own school, you can't get out. Much like a caged life of a bird...

* * *

"Sorry," Kuroko bowed politely as his apology didn't contain any emotions, which angered the fierce tiger-like male even more. Before he could yell again with his monstrous voice, a short haired female hit him on the top of his head.

"Kagami! Don't you see you're being rude!" said the female as she admonished Kagami, who didn't seem to consider apologizing. "Sorry about that! Kagami can be a real blockhead."

Kuroko nodded and turned around to leave quietly, but the female grabbed his hand. He looked emotionlessly at her as she smiled sheepishly. "I'm Aida Riko. This here is Kagami Taiga."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko replied, being the gentleman he is.

"Kuroko-san, may we ask you some questions?" Riko asked politely, unlike Kagami who growled like a tiger. "In private, of course."

Kuroko nodded as he looked at Nigou, who was imploring Kuroko to go on with their walk. Kuroko followed the two as they walked to some abandoned and empty alleyway. Next thing he saw was a pitch black darkness...

* * *

Nijimura clicked a red button on the remote he pulled out as an elevator appeared in front of them. He quickly motioned them to get in as the elevator started to get crowded... and rowdy.

"Hey fucker, don't step on my toe!"

"Ow Aomine-cchi!"

"Stop pushing, nanodayo."

"Eh... Who pushed me?"

"Move it."

And what a chaos it was as Nijimura was pressed against the elevator wall. Nijimura had a dark aura brewing from him as Murasakibara crushed him with his rather large build. No one noticed as they were in their own world.

_'I hope this is all worth it,_' Nijimura mentally cried as he felt his ribs break as Murasakibara slammed back against him. _'Yes... Please be worth it.'_

* * *

Kuroko woke up and tried to rub his groggy eyes, but his hands and feet seemed to be bounded. He looked around the room, as far as his neck would allow him, and it was bare of any life except him and Nigou. He heard the dripping sound of a broken pipe. But his summary of the room was not pleasant. It was grimy. Grotesque. In no conditions to be lived in.

The door opened, and he saw Kagami walk through. "Ah, you're awake. Riko! The midget's awake!"

A vein popped up as Kuroko heard the word 'midget'. He was not a midget, just vertically challenged. The slight emotion was gone as he saw more people come out of the door Kagami came from.

"Kuroko-san you're awake," Riko said as she crossed her hands over her chest, much like those of a higher status would do. "Sorry to do this."

But Kuroko saw that she wasn't sorry at all. After all, if she was sorry, she wouldn't had to take severe measures to bring him here. Kuroko looked up at her, boredom clear as day. Riko smiled happily, but it seemed forced as the side of her mouth was twitching.

"So?" Kuroko was waiting for her to bombard him with questions, but it was silent until she finally asked her awaited question.

"Kuroko-san, have you ever heard of the man Nijimura Shuzo?" Riko finally asked.

* * *

Teikou's underground system was advanced and high-tech. People were chatting and roaming about, not paying the new group any attention at all. Though, like any other underground system, there were groups who were avoided. The higher ups. The big dogs that don't associate with the lower ones.

"Follow me," Nijimura directed them. Akashi was slightly fuming inside as he listens to no one but himself. After all, he does demand authority and obedience with whomever he meets.

Though, in the end, they all followed him into a room, slightly bigger than a regular office room. Nijimura strolled to his rotatable seat as he motioned for the group to also sit down on his stiff couch. Although only Aomine was the only uncivilized one to complain.

"Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro. You all have been assembled together to join a group together in Teikou's underground system. Before anything else, you must complete this task," Nijimura said as his voice was filled with gravity.

They looked seriously back at Nijimura as some tensed up, nervous about their 'task'. They all sat patiently and properly as a whole for once. Nijimura didn't look like he was going to say their task anytime soon, so Midorima broke the silence.

"So, Nijimura-san, what is our task?" he asked politely.

"Ah... You all must have a name!" Nijimura exclaimed. They all mentally fell down as Nijimura serenely smiled.

_'A serious tone and face for just a group name?!'_ they all thought incredulously.

* * *

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment as Riko, Kagami, and the rest of their group waited for him to speak. Of course, he knew of the man that sent him the letter. Nijimura Shuzo, the most feared man in the underground world, and the one who caused all the chaos during _that day_. Although he can tell him of the man's existence, but why should he?

"No," Kuroko answered while shaking his head. Kagami gave him a look, telling him that he doesn't believe him. Though, Kagami doesn't believe in whatever Kuroko says, whether they're true or not.

"You sure?" Riko asked, trying to confirm his answer. Kuroko nodded without any hesitation. Riko reluctantly untied his bindings.

"Hey! Why're you untying the ropes?!" Kagami asked quickly, trying to stop Riko from setting Kuroko free.

"There's no reason for him being here. Unless," Riko said,"you want to do dirty things to him!" She gasped out in mock shock.

"Fuck no! That fucker didn't apologize to me with feelings!" Kagami quickly yelled back as Riko's piqued expression dulled when she heard his reply. She mumbled a quiet "oh" as she continued untying Kuroko's binds.

He paid no heed to their bicker, since he should stay quiet before he blurt out the information they wanted on Nijimura.

* * *

"Ah! We could be the Strawhat Pirates!" Kise yelled out gleefully as he stared at the people in the room with enthusiasm.

"You just copied the crew name from One Piece," Midorima replied, adjusting his glasses while giving Kise a pointed look. Kise laughed nervously as he tried to think up of more unoriginal names.

"We should be Aomine's Crew!" Aomine said before Kise can call out again. It was quickly rejected as Aomine cursed and sulked in the corner.

"Oha-Asa Believer," Midorima said. Though, you should give him props for saying such a ridiculous name with a serious face.

"We are _not_ some fucking high school club! Be more serious!" Aomine yelled out, aggravated and irritated by the useless names.

"Nerunerunerune Candy," Murasakibara said suddenly as he chewed on the candy he was talking about.(1)

"Oi, oi, we're not going to be named after some lame ass candy!" Aomine retorted as Murasakibara's aura became dark. Kise, although reluctantly after seeing Murasakibara's aura, agreed with Aomine.

"Well I don't want to be in a group with an overly tanned brute," Murasakibara said as he held his bags of candy close to him. Aomine growled out as he was positioning himself to pounce and claw at Murasakibara.

Akashi stayed silent as the document of their group name lay in front of him. He looked at the dispute that was about to happen as he sighed heavily.

_'How did I get stuck with this?'_ Akashi thought. To end all of this, he signed a random name as he thrusted the paper to Nijimura. Unfortunately, no one noticed this action and kept on blurting out casual group names repeatedly.

* * *

When the bindings were undone, Kuroko disappeared in front of their eyes. Though, in reality, he used misdirection to get out without any commotion. Though, his sudden disappearance, did create a loud ruckus. They were looking anxiously around the room for Kuroko, though Kuroko already left.

He reached his home as he silently opened the door. The lights in the living room was on as he heard yells from there. As expected, his parents didn't notice him as he listened in on their conversation.

"I can't do this! I can't live with that _monster_!" his mother yelled at his father as she poked his chest with her sharp nails.

"He's your son!" He replied.

"Oh, so you're putting all the responsibility onto me?" she cried out, tears bursting out of her eyes.

"I don't mean that..."

"I just can't! I can't get the image out of my head! Tetsuya is a _disaster_!"

"I know... I know," his father comforted his mother as she cried on. Their conversation ended as all that was heard were the cries of his mother. They made no motion to move from their comforting position as Kuroko deemed it as an opportunity to leave them alone. After all, to them, all he was was a monster.

* * *

Nijimura smiled at the name Akashi wrote down. It was an impressive name. Akashis were perfect at everything, even giving names. Nijimura wondered if he gets a pet, would Akashi name it for him?

"Ah, you guys cans stop arguing now," Nijimura said as he gained their attention. They gave him a confused expression, besides Akashi.

"Akashi, your captain, gave me a perfect name for you guys," Nijimura told the. Soon, he ended their anxious feelings.

_ "The Generation of Miracles."_

Another argument stirred up by Akashi's group name, though.

"Hey! Why's that shortie the fucking captain?" Aomine asked as he pointed at Akashi. Akashi evidently seethed, since he has a complex about his height.

"Yeah! I want to be captain too!" Kise yelled out as he pounded on the wooden table.

"There's no disagreements that I can't be captain also," Midorima said as he thought of all the future power he can do with his captaincy. They all can finally find that _Oha-Asa_ is amazing.

Murasakibara didn't say anything as it will be troublesome to be the captain of their rowdy group. Nijimura banged his head onto his desk as he silently thanked Murasakibara for his laziness.

Outside of Nijimura's office, anyone can hear the loud and noisy conversation that the Generation of Miracles were having. They stayed away, even those who had appointments, because it sounded like herds of animals were being unsuccessfully tamed inside there.

* * *

Kuroko, laying down on his bed, looked up at his sky blue ceiling as he could not sleep. Then, a sudden realization hit him.

"I forgot Nigou." Though, his voice showe no concern.

From a faraway place, Nigou was barking at the door of the isolated room they were once in.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **

(1) - Thanks to a reliable source (the Kuroko no Basuke wikia), I found out that Murasakibara's favorite food is that.

This rather took me some time(a long time) as I was contemplating whether to rush through it, or take my time and take longer to update. I have oh so many ideas for this, BUT I don't want to rush into the story. The ideas are into the middle of the story, so it will take me some time to think up some ideas before I unleash my ideas. We are just starting the story, since I haven't introduced Kuroko to the GoM yet. Sorry if I let you down and that it seems rushed. DD:

I'm sorry, but I want the plot to slowly(?) develop. No fast paced motion. I will not, cannot, introduce Kuroko until the right moment! :( I know it must be aggravating for Kuroko fans. Sorry.

THANK YOU GUYS again for the review, follows, and favorites. :) 3


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.

**WARNING(s):** OoC-ness, grammar/spelling errors(literature is not my forte), OCs (but they are extras), swearing (by yours truly, Ahomine and Bakagami)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Note(s):** Gave up on trying to pair Kuroko with someone, or anyone together, as I suck with romance. If you see mistakes in my writing, it's because I am lazy to proofread. I just write it through once and hope for the best. I also noticed my plot so far didn't really fit well with my summary? Or did it?

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

"Wait! We didn't properly introduce ourselves right? I am Kise Ryouta!" Kise yelled out before anyone can leave for the night.

They each gave him a bored look, glaring a bit as they really wanted to go home and sleep in their soft and comfortable beds. Nijimura nodded, agreeing with the exuberant blonde, as he motioned for each of them to introduce themselves.

"Midorima Shintarou," the green haired male answered before he slammed the door.

"Akashi Seijuro," the redhead stated as he also slammed the door.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," the purpled haired teen said tiredly as he crunched on his candy, also slamming the door.

"Aomine fucking Daiki," the dark blue haired male bit out angrily as he slammed the door the loudest.

Then and there, Kise was sulking in a corner as everyone was not being friendly to one another. Nijimura silently, almost like an assassin, closed the door to his office. He didn'tlock it, since Kise was still there, and he didn't really have anything personal or secretive in his office. Kise didn't notice as he pitifully cried by himself...

* * *

Kuroko yawned as he walked to Teikou High. He was tired because he had to sneak out during the cold and dreary night to get Nigou back. He got lost on the way as he couldn't see well in the dark.(1) He impressively guided himself through the crowds of chattering students, talking about their wondrous weekends. They paid him no attention as Kuroko used his misdirectionto not gain attention.

He walked slowly, letting the bright light of the sun shine at him. He looked at the crowd of students in front of him as they were blocking his path. One particular male caught his attention. He had an oversized stuffed polar bear wrapped around his neck as he walked on like it was the most normal thing ever. People strayed away from his path as they gave him weird stares and looks.

Kuroko, too, did not get in the male's way as he tried not to waste any unnecessary energy. He walked alone and in silence as people laughed boisterously around him. No one gave him a look of acknowledgement as he walked on by. Though, as he walked solitarily, he could not stop himself from looking at the green haired teen.

Yes, it was an ordinary day for Kuroko Tetsuya...

* * *

"I'm fuckin' late! Why didn't Satsuki wake me up? That bitch!" Aomine grumble as he fumbled with his tie while running. He gave up and went to school with a crooked tie, something that wasn't allowed in Teikou. Though, Ahomine doesn't even slightly care.

"Fuck," Aomine mumbled under his breath again, repeating it as if it is some kind of chant.

He pushed men and women aside as they grumbled and yelled out complaints to the rude male. He didn't pay any attention as Aomine only recognizes beautiful ladies and strong men. Anything other will be promptly ignored for the better.

He felt a strong chest, not as strong as his own though, as he fell forward. He landed on top of a blonde. The blonde groaned pathetically as he rubbed his forehead. Aomine noticed who the blonde was as his hands were placed near the blonde's head. Aomine moved his head closer to the blonde to get a better view of the beauty as the blonde blushed. Their lips were only mere centimeters away as Aomine's breath tingled the blonde's skin.

Aomine shifted his legs a bit as he encaged the blonde with his body, not like he wanted to; he just wanted to get into a comfortable position. People blatantly stared at the affection Aomine was giving to the blonde. To end the uncomfortable silence, Aomine voiced his recognition.

"Ah, I remember you. You're that porn model that-"

"No! Aomine-cchi! I can't believe you forgot me!" Kise hastily interrupted, mentally weeping and sobbing, as he didn't want to hear the rest of the pervert's sentence.

Unknown to them, the bell signaling the start of class rang, and they were here, in an intimate position.

* * *

Teenagers bustled into class as they chattered on nonstop. Kuroko sat in the back left corner, what he always do during class. Everyone else chose seats next to their friends and event tried to move seats closer to their high school crush. Typical.

Kuroko rested his chin on his hands as the teacher began to take roll call. Kuroko didn't pay attention to the other students, but two particular names caught his attention.

"Akashi Seijuro."

A short, not that he can say anything for himself, redhead raised his hand. "Here." Girls squealed at him as the redhead didn't even acknowledge their ear bursting squeals.

"Midorima Shintarou." (2)

The green haired teen with spectacles he saw this morning raised his hand and said,"Here." The other boys gave him strange looks as he caressed the gigantic stuffed bear.

"Ah... Midorima-san, are you sure you should be carrying that around?" the teacher asked, eyeing him strangely. Maybe she was wondering about his mind, his weird mind.

"Yes, Sensei. _Oha-Asa_ said that if I carry this around, my luck will be even better." The teacher didn't say anything as she gave him a sheepish smile.

She continued on with the roll call until everyone was called. Then, Kuroko noticed something.

She skipped his name. Rephrase that. She _purposely _skipped his name.

* * *

Murasakibara sat in class at the back as people glanced at his tall figure from time to time.

He sat alone in class and didn't pay attention to anyone as roll call started. He ate from his bags of snacks and didn't stop even if the teacher _beseeched_ him to not eat in class. How troublesome.

Two names, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, were called. Murasakibara recognized their names but didn't bother to look around for them. It would be, after all, tiresome.

Unbeknownst to the whole class, Kise and Aomine were right now running with all their might to class. Too bad that their efforts will be crushed when they find out that, regardless, they were late.

* * *

Aomine and Kise finally reached class as they panted heavily. The downside, they reached class when it was finally lunch. Aomine didn't care as his stomach growled. Aomine said something truthful and not idiotic for once.

"I am _starving_." Quote by: Aomine Daiki.

They both wandered to the cafeteria. Scratch that. Aomine was walking to the cafeteria as Kise trailed after him like a lost puppy _as_ Kise's fans trailed after _them_ like a hungry pack of wolves.

Kise bumped into something, or rather someone, as he stumbled backwards a bit. He looked to see what, or who, he bumped into and was met with nothing. He looked around in confusion, trying to find out what or who he bumped into.

"Ano, down here," someone said with a soft, melodic voice. Kise looked down and saw a light blue haired figure. He screamed. No, he _screeched_. Much like those of his fans.

* * *

Akashi sat on the rooftop, even though the staff ordered students not to go onto the roof. After all, Akashi listens to no one but himself. He ate with grace, even though all he was eating was a melon bread. He can even make eating bread like a medieval dinner.

The door to the isolated roof opened as Murasakibara came in, carrying multiple bags full of snacks. Akashi gave him an uninterested look before staring at the cloudless sky. He had an inkling feeling that he will get a surprise today.

The door once again opened, but much more lightly, and now Midorima was the person who came in. Midorima looked at both of them before scoffing, obviously underestimating his fellow members. He sat down near the door and gently setting down his bear.

"Eh~~? A bear?" Murasakibara drawled as he stared at the bear, walking closer to it. He crunched loudly on his chips as crumbs came tumbling down onto the poor polar bear.

"Don't drop crumbs on him!" Midorima ordered as he wiped away the crumbs, glaring slightly at the interested Murasakibara. Murasakibara was about to say something that would rile Midorima up more, but another voice interrupted them.

"Please do not fight here," Akashi requested. It might sound like a request but with his tone and authority, it was more like a command. A command one _must_ obey.

"Ehh... Why should I listen to you?" Murasakibara asked, and for once, Midorima agreed.

Another fight was about to erupt as _another_ voice was heard. More like three voices. Three _annoying_ voices.

"A fight? A fight? Sounds like fun!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Fighting with your own members? How irresponsible of the captain..."

"Nice to meet you. We are the Midnight Blue Dragons!" they all said simultaneously.

* * *

Aomine looked at Kise in annoyance. His ears felt like they were busted thanks to Kise's scream. He looked at Kise, who pointed at Aomine's feet. Aomine look down at the floor, and he too screamed. Ahomine _screamed_.

"W-Who are you?" Aomine shakily asked, since his weakness were those superstitious stuff. "A-A ghost?"

The sky blue haired figure gave him a blank look, but _anybody_ can tell that he thinks that Aomine was idiot. He _knows_ Aomine was an was true. "No. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kise's fans started emitting a horrendous aura, full of hatred and a bit of fear. A brave and valiant fan stood out from the crowd of fans as she tried to pull her beloved Kise-sama away from Kuroko.

"Huh?" Kise said, or asked, as he stared at the strange behavior of one of his fans. He gave her a fake grin as he tugged lightly away from her, a sign for her to stop touching him.

She was either brave or stupid, more like the latter, as she tried once again. She pulled on his arm for him to move away from Kuroko. Kuroko, who noticed all this, tilted his head cutely to the side and sighed. It was typical after all as they tend to avoid him. He disappeared, or more like used his misdirection, and that _really_ spooked out Ahomine.

"I think you fuckers scared him away," Aomine said, but inside, he was glad that the male was gone. Kuroko was truly worthy of scaring Aomine.

"T-There's a good reason for it," a fan said, stuttering as she was terrified of Aomine. Aomine was never truly gentle with the ladies. Unless they were hot and have a beautiful figure.

"Yeah!" Then, mumbles of agreements were heard as their eyes had fire of determination in them. They were determined to steer Kise away from Kuroko.

"What's the reason?" Kise asked gently. He had to be gentle, since his manager told him ladies were fragile like glass but treat them like they were roses too. His manager often spout nonsense to him as Kise never paid any attention to whatever he says. (It truly is a feat to be Kise's manager.)

"Wait. Do you mean you haven't heard the rumor?" a fan asked, eyes widening and worried.

* * *

"That fuckin' midget! He lied!" a redhead cursed out loudly.

"Now Kagami, we don't know for sure if he's not lying," somebody tried to calm the fuming Kagami down.

"But Hyuuga-senpai, that shortie goes to _Teikou_! He _has_ to know that Nijimura bastard!" Kagami went off and destroyed more objects to release his fury.

"We were going to recruit him, nya!" a teenager said excitedly as his eyes, resembling a cat's, sparkled.

"Recruit him? You must be fucking crazy!" Kagami exclaimed. "No way!"

"Now Kagami... We're your senpai. You can't refuse," Hyuuga said, calm and used to the short-tempered tiger.

Riko didn't do anything to stop them as she stared at the pendant she was holding. The pendant has a little, old picture inside of it. There was Riko, smiling with another pink haired lady. They were truly in bliss as they look truly content. Riko gave a pained smile as she shut the pendant and put it aside in her pocket.

"Kagami, stop!" she finally ordered as Kagami immediately and obediently stopped arguing. When Riko orders you to stop, you _stop._ _Immediately_.

"We need him in order to put an end into the Underground world."

* * *

"Nijimura-sama, your orders?" a butler asked as he bowed obediently to Nijimura.

Nijimura looked at the kneeling figure. "Get the car. We will need it to drive to Kuroko's house."

"Not to go against your orders, Nijimura-sama, but why?" the butler asked as he got up, already near the large, wooden door.

"We will once again persuade Kuroko Tetsuya to join the Generation of Miracles." The butler nodded as he went to go get the black limousine from the large garage.

Another butler appeared as a replacement for the other one as the other one went to get the car.

"Did you give them their new mission information."

The butler nodded. "Yes. I placed it in your office. They will see it once they arrive."

Nijimura looked out the window as he stared at the afternoon sun. "Ah... They're still at lunch."

"I guess we have to camp out his house for a while."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Nice to meet you. We are the Midnight Blue Dragons!" they all said simultaneously. A figure move its arm to the left as it faced Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara with a smile. The other figure moved its arm to the left as it too faced Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara with a smile. The last figure was in the middle, crouched down and moving its arm to form a gigatic 'V'.

"Meow, that's right!" the middle figure said excitedly, while posing like a cat for a moment.

"No! That's wrong! Again!" the figure on the left ordered roughly, seemingly disappointed with their rather lavish entrance. "Let's try it with another name!"

"Okay!" the other two chorused happily.

They got ready again with their poses and excitedly exclaimed more loudly this time,"Nice to meet you! We are Team Rocket!"

"Meow, that's right!" the middle figure once again repeated as it posed like a kawaii cat.

They nodded to each other, enthralled and mirthful with their success this time, as they nodded with approval. Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara sat there stupidly, giving them a hopeless look.

_'Are they stupid?'_ was the million dollar question...

(Fail Omake :P )

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) -** I know they knocked him unconscious before as he couldn't see the place they were at. BUUT, when he went out of the place, he could see where it exactly was.

**(2) -** Just so you know, Midorima's name wasn't called _right_ after Akashi's. I know the alphabet people. :P

Hope this chapter pleases you guys as I was disappointed with this chapter. Well, whenever I write, I can never please myself to the fullest. Even though I said I will not try to rush into the plot, I felt that I rushed into bringing things in. I will include the Underground competition as a plot(a reminder for myself)!

I _know_ some action will start in the next chapter.

I can never get tired of saying this. THANK YOU GUYS again for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! :) So others, if you didn't do any of these, you better do so, or I will personally send Tetsu-kun off to assassinate you guys.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary:** AU. The Generation of Miracles was a new group created by Teikou in the underground world. New and fresh, they were underestimated and never got along with each other. It was all chaos for them, until they meet an enigmatic person—Kuroko Tetsuya.

**WARNING(s): **OoC-ness, grammar/spelling errors(literature is not my forte), OCs (but they are extras), swearing (by yours truly, Ahomine and Bakagami)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Note(s): **When Riko said they will put an end to the Underground world, they are like officers. And when there's crime, there's officers. So that's why I put crime. But I am having second thoughts about that genre.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

"Eh? What rumor?" Kise asked, confused and a bit interested. He tilted his blonde head to the side cutely, making the fans gush and coo about how cute Kise was. Aomine could just barf up his breakfast at their actions. And Aomine eats /a lot/ during his breakfast.

Kise's fans looked warily to each other, mentally questioning if they should tell their idol about the disastrous rumor that had been looming around Kuroko. Aomine definitely saw this, he was awfully perceptive for an idiot, and frowned with distaste. He waited patiently, or as patiently an idiot would wait, before finally snapping.

"Just fuckin' tell us already!" Aomine doesn't sweet talk to _just_ anybody. Apparently, that girl will have the greatest fright of her life when looking at Aomine's glaring face. Well, Kuroko is scarier, so second greatest fright of her life.

"T-The rumor about Kuroko-san k-killing his brother..."

* * *

"Is he out yet?"

"No, Nijimura-sama. Please wait a little longer."

"Okay."

* * *

"Oh~! We haven't introduced ourselves right? I am Takao Kazunari at your service!" an energetic and bubbly teenager exclaimed out as his dark, black hair shaded his silvery blue eyes. His eyes seem to darken as he said his next, shivering words. "I can't wait to beat you..."

Akashi dangerously narrowed his eyes, not happy about being underestimated by some overly excited puppy. It sickened him as the boy, naming himself Kazunari, was just like Kise. And Akashi _loathes_ people like them.

"Don't be arrogant, Takao-kun. Sorry about him," a black haired teenager said politely. His kind and serene smile decorated his face. He truly represented the Prince Charming a princess would love. He was not to be underestimated as his eyes showed a never ending fire that blossomed in there. "I'm Himuro Tatsuya."

"Kasamatsu Yukio," a teen with spiky black eyes said as his steel blue eyes looked serious and cross. His thick, black eyebrows were furrowed as if he was contemplating of something. But if you look closer, his eyes were flaming with much power.

Akashi smirked, but nobody saw his mocking smirk that adorned his face. _'All they have is their willpower...' _

"Ah, I'm-" Midorima started to say, but Takao quickly, but somewhat rudely, interrupted.

"We know who you guys are! Teikou's new group scouted personally by the oh so great Nijimura Shuzo!" Takao smiled brightly as he obviously stared at Midorima, eyes sparkling and gleaming greatly. "I've always wanted to meet you Shin-chan!"

"Y-Yeah..." Midorima looked weirdly at the sparkling person as he studied him, not finding any spectacular features of the male besides his abilities to annoy another. Aside from that, he couldn't find any details about him that made him a part of this business. "N-Not that like I care!"

"Ah! Shin-chan's a tsundere!" Takao laughed exuberantly as he stared at the stuttering male.

"Takao! Be respectful!" Kasamatsu ordered as he ignored the urge to 'playfully' bully the overactive male. He has an unhealthy obsession into beating childish males it seems. It might be a coverup for his sexuality also. Maybe.

Takao pouted as he mumbled an incoherent apology, still looking at his idol with loving eyes full of admiration. Though, he admired Kasamatsu more as he once read about him in the magazine once.

"We only came here to observe them," Kasamatsu said as he gave the other two a pointed look, telling them not to engage into any unfavorable brawls. "We need to go back, or captain will be unpleased."

Himuro didn't say any agreements or even disagreements, being the calm and serene prince he was, while Takao muttered a protest, wanting to embarrass his fellow green haired male further.

"I hope next time we will be able to not only talk but also to test each other's skills," Himuro said as he and his other teammates fled back to their own high school.

* * *

After school, Kise followed Aomine like a lost puppy as they walked together. They were whispering, or tried to, about the grim rumors floating around the quiet, ghostly male. They were intrigued that a person could hold so little presence and hide from mankind.

"Well, I think Kuroko is like that. I bet that fucker fuckin' scared his shitty brother to death," Aomine said, still not over about the incident where Kuroko almost spooked _him_ to death.

"Aomine-cchi!" Kise looked highly uncomfortable for saying such an insensitive comment. "Don't say that! But doesn't that name ring a bell? Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aomine just grumbled out a response as he bumped into a shorter brunette. The brunette, being awfully scared by Aomine tall figure and infamous scowl, was shaking with terror as he repeatedly apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized over and over as he bowed multiple times. Both Kise and Aomine looked at him weirdly as they stared at the bowing figure.

"U-Uh... It's alright," Aomine said as the boy looked up and smiled, although still terrified. He quickly left, as if he was running for his life.

Kise's ringtone set off as he reached for it in his pockets. He unlocked his new model of his phone as he read the recent text from someone. He smiled happily as he shoved his phone right into the tanned male's face.

"Nijimura-cchi's butler told us to go to Nijimura-cchi's office! There will be our first mission information on his desk!" Kise almost yelled gleefully as he posed with different battle stances. Aomine nodded as he walked after the running blonde, who was too mirthful and eager to stroll to the back of Teikou.

Aomine noticed something weird and yelled after Kise,"How do you know that fucker's butler's phone number?! And you guys text?!"

Kise looked back at Aomine with a countenance full of pity. "I know _everyone's_ phone numbers. Because I'm lovable!"

Aomine just scoffed at that.

* * *

"Nijimura-sama, I saw the door opening." The butler looked baffled by not being able to see the sky blue haired male as he squinted to see if the door didn't magically open by itself.

"Do you think that's Kuroko?"

"Must be. His parents just left a business trip this morning."

"Okay. Let's go." His butler nodded as they quickly scurried after the emotionless male.

* * *

All of the Generation of Miracles gathered at Nijimura's empty office, each acting like it was their own room instead of it being a superior's. Akashi sat at Nijimura's rotatable chair as he inspected the documents on his desk. He read it aloud, so his clueless teammates will know of their alerted and new mission.

"Yamato Shoichi. Male. Age forty. Height of 178 cm. Overweight, weighing 143 kg, and has a distinct tattoo of an eagle eating a snake," Akashi read off from the paper with broken sentences. "Brunette with a mole near his chin. Greasy and curly hair. Brown eyes but often hidden behind his rather large sunglasses. Often dressed in red and black clothing and never leaves his bodyguard."

"Eh~~ What a fatso," Murasakibara mumbled as Midorima snorted at his comment. 'As if you can say that.'

"So why're we killing him?" Kise piped up, curious about what kind of revenge the person who sent it wanted.

"Shoichi," Akashi started to say as he already addressed the male with his given name, "cheated the victim, whose name was not given, out of his money. Shoichi also trashed his home and threatened him to kill his family if he couldn't give the given amount of money by the end of the month. He is known for paying others to do his dirty deeds."

Kise winced at that, sympathy written across his face. He started fiddling with his fingers as he listened to everyone else.

"So... How're we going to kill this fucker?" Aomine asked gruffly, not caring about _why_ they're going to kill him but rather _how_.

"Kill him as ruthlessly as you please." Everybody's expressions changed as their inner evil surfaced. Each and every one of them grinned maliciously as they nodded, content with the method.

* * *

Nijimura and his butler ascended up Kuroko's stairs as quietly as they could. How they entered his house was a question for next time; it wasn't the main point. The main point was to persuade Kuroko to join the Generation of Miracles as an essential sixth member. That or Plan B.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they headed for his room. Luckily it was unlocked as they entered as quietly as they could. When they finally were fully inside, they were met with the sight of nothing. The window was opened as the curtains were dancing with the wind.

"Did he notice us?" Nijimura's butler asked, even more perplexed by Kuroko's observation skill.

"Yeah... He did." Nijimura and his butler spun around to find Kuroko at his wooden door as he locked it. "How did you guys enter my house?"

Nijimura smiled, trying to give off a harmless vibe, as he ignored that question. "Kuroko Tetsuya. I was wondering if my offer still stands."

* * *

Kagami and the rest of his gang reached a blue house that looked well kept and clean. It gave off a feeling of peace as hummingbirds were around the front yard. Kagami looked around, trying to find something obviously. When he noticed the black limousine parked outside of the house, his eyes widened with recognition as he growled menacingly. Unpleasant memories flashed through his mind as he tried to shake away those thoughts.

_"Taiga! Please go!"_

_"PLEASE! Don't kill him! Kill us instead!"_

He felt woozy as he tried to regain his balance by holding onto a nearby fence. The others didn't notice as they studied the house right before them.

_"Leave him alone!"_

_"I'll love to have your limbs."_

_"TAIGA!"_

_"So you're Kagami Taiga?"_ (1)

Jumbled up recollection of that horrible day filled his aching head as he tried to push away all those thoughts of him. Nijimura Shuzo. That bastard.

"So he did know Nijimura after all," Hyuuga said as his glasses glinted from the sun. Kagami calmed down as his composure came back, but the angry feeling in his stomach didn't extinguish. It grew and grew as he stared at the seemingly harmless abode.

"So Hyuuga-senpai, since he knows that bastard, he can't join us!" Kagami once again tried to fruitlessly attempt to persuade his senpais to not to recruit Kuroko Tetsuya.

"No Kagami. The more he knows about that man, the more it benefits us," Riko protested, deflating Kagami's hope. "Let's go."

* * *

"Daiki will stay out here for lookout," Akashi said as he took action to be captain, much to the dislikes of the rest of the team. Too lazy to argue, they complied with his plans. "Ryouta and Atsushi will be the ones who will kill the target. Shintarou and I will be fending off the bodyguard. _Failure is not an option_."

"Hey! I want to kill that bastard!" Aomine protested, but one look at Akashi's death glare made him cower and whimper like a cornered herbivore. After this, there were no objections with his method. Objections were also not an option.

The group dispersed as they went separate ways, except Aomine, who lazily leaned back on the trunk of the cherry tree. Aomine debated to himself whether to doze off or do as Akashi ordered. He chose the latter because Akashi Seijuro was fucking scary when he wants to be.

He looked utterly bored as he stared at the worm on the dirt who tried to escape from his protections, a bad move since a bird leaped down and captured it. Aomine didn't pity it, since it was a dog eat dog world out there.

He noticed a familiar mop of light brown hair, pacing around uneasily as he clutched onto a bento box. Aomine remembered it was the delusional self-blamer, apologizing for an inevitable accident. Bored to no end, he decided to confront the self-blamer and see what's inside the mysterious box. He might scare the poor teenager though, with his big scowl and baggy eyes.

When Aomine appeared in front of the poor lad, the brunette shrieked. _Shrieked_. Dropping the box, which looked like a bento box now, he fainted. Aomine was left with an unconscious boy on the ground.

Damn. He was still bored.

* * *

Kise and Murasakibara were gliding through the hallways, bypassing the alerted guards. They paid no heed to them as their only mission was to assassinate Yamato. Side deaths were not allowed until the main goal was achieved.

They heard a ringing that was sounded throughout the whole mansion as Kise smiled happily. "Oh? That was quite fast! Maybe when our mission is over, we can celebrate our first successful mission!"

"Eh... I want..." Murasakibara was in his own dreamland as he thought of the many delicious foods he can devour. Flowers were appeared around him as imaginary images of the foods he loved were around him.

"Well... Serious Akashi-cchi will say that food will come after our mission! Hehe... Let's finish this quickly." Murasakibara nodded as they reached a large, mahogany door. There was a name plate imprinted onto the door, 'Yamato Shoichi'.

* * *

"Stop your useless attempts; I've already seen the outcome of this." Akashi stood over some kneeling guards, who were bleeding and crying in agony as Akashi crushed their fingers with his shoe. He scraped the blood off as he coolly looked away, bored with the spineless and deceased guards.

Midorima shivered as he saw how Akashi cruelly tortured the guards. He didn't stop him, since Akashi didn't get in his way. He shot another head off as it looked like it exploded, scaring the other guards.

"G-GAHH! _Stop!_ STOP! No! _PLEASE!_" a guard yelled out, wanting to die already. His face was covered in blood as he felt like he was burning. Akashi took his time with killing the people, not caring if it took all night. The guard's fingers and toes were cut off as he bled and bled until he could bleed no more. He spurt out some blood as he tried to tear off his eyes with his fingerless hands. All that was left was a corpse, eyes wet with tears as his drool dribbled down his chin.

"Shintarou, we're done. For now, we have to wait for Ryouta and Atsushi." Midorima nodded as he weakly looked at the corpses Akashi had tortured. Despite his cruel method and slow, he still killed a lot. It was truly the work of a genius.

"Ah.. The art of torture," Akashi muttered to himself as he smirked evilly, his heterochromatic eyes glinting. He let his blood-covered fingers stain his face with the weakling's blood as his fingers trailed down his face, his smile still on his cruel face.

* * *

"Stop getting in my way, Murasakibara-cchi!"

"You got in my way Kise-chin! Useless..."

Both were skilled with fighting, but they had no sense of teamwork as they kept on accidentally bumping into each other. Yamato cackled, an ear screeching laughter, as he looked at the clumsy oafs.

"Get them already!" Yamato yelled as he was bored with their failure at cooperating. Not that he knows anything about it as he was eating chips peacefully behind muscled men.

Kise and Murasakibara easily dodged the men as they tried to go after the obesed man that was happily eating his chips. "Murasakibara-cchi! I can do this on my own! Please don't get in my way!"

"Ehh... But you're the one getting in _my_ way."

"Murasakibara-cchi!" They both ceased their actions as they glared angrily at one another.

Their new thoughts was to eliminate the burden on their shoulders, which was each other. Too busy trying to kill each other, they didn't notice the creeping muscled man. The muscled man knocked them unconscious as he easily dragged them off...

Don't get me wrong, they can kill him easily; it's just that their teamwork is a little lacking.

* * *

"Well, Kuroko, we would like you to think of the offer. Don't reject so easily!" Nijimura said as he heard the front door bursting open. "Oh... Intruders are here."

Kuroko didn't seem fazed that his front door was forced open by anyone. He just looked at his bedroom door as he seemed interested by the color of his door. "I will think about it."

Nijimura smiled, though he was internally giving a triumphant smirk, as he clapped his hands together. "Is that so? Please give us your answer soon!"

Nijimura's butler gave him a card that had a phone number on it. Probably was Nijimura's. As he looked up after reading the card, they were gone...

* * *

"You're up." The boy who was unconscious before gained his senses as he was looking through the tanned male's dark blue eyes. He was frightened as he quickly sat up. A bad move, since his head collided with the tanned male's.

"Fuck! That hurts, dammit!" the tanned male cursed.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm even sorry to be alive!" the self-blamer cried as he repeatedly bowed. It seemed like deja vu with the way he was repeatedly apologizing.

"Fuckin'... Stop apologizing! It's annoying!"

"I'm sorry," the boy squeaked as the tanned male growled, scaring him even more.

Aomine rubbed his ears as he looked at the cowering male. He sighed heavily at how weak the boy looked, with his scrawny figure and frightened attitude. "Aomine Daiki."

The boy looked up, confused for a moment but figured out what the male meant. "S-Sakurai Ryou."

They sat in silence as Sakurai twiddled with his thumbs, unsure of what to do in this situation. Aomine looked off in the distant, obviously looking out for unwanted guards or even Yamato Shoichi. Aomine soon broke the thick silence.

"You seem very weak, huh?" And something inside Sakurai Ryou seemed to snap.

* * *

The door burst opened as a female brunette peeked through. "Kuro-! Ah... Where is he?"

Riko looked around, clueless that Kuroko was standing right in front of her, giving them an unimpressed look. After all, they were breaking and entering inside a house they didn't get permission inside.

"I'm right in front of you." Riko and the rest jumped up when they heard his announcement of where he was located. Their eyes shot up to look at the unfazed and comfortable man who was sitting idly on a chair.

"Kuroko-san, you will be the death of me," Hyuuga said as he clutched his hands on his chest, where his beating heart was.

"So, what do you need as you broke down my front door..." They had the decency to give him as sheepish smile as they scratched their heads in embarrassment.

"U-Uh, we will pay for it," Riko said as she gave him an apologetic smile. Though, smiles do not give him back his front door. "We have an offer, though."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement to their offer as he looked at the nervous group. "And the offer is...?"

Riko cleared her throat as she stared expectantly at the sky blue haired male. "Will you join us? We are planning to put an end into their Underground business!"

Kuroko nodded as it grew quiet. Kagami tightened his fists as he waited for the moment to ask Kuroko. His heart was beating quickly as his stomach tightened. He /needed/ to know more information of Nijimura Shuzo. Before Kuroko could reply, Kagami stopped him with his question. "Midget. Did that bastard come in here?"

Kuroko showed no emotions of recognition or confusion. Damn. He was hard to read. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb! Nijimura Shuzo! We saw his car!" Kagami was in rage as Kuroko once again pretended to not know that asshole. Kuroko shook his head as Kagami was ready to pound some information out of the midget.

Before Kagami could do so, Mitobe stopped him as he shook his head. Kagami calmed down and nodded as he looked at the silent male. Mitobe had the aura of peace and calmness that made his blood from boiling.

"S-So, Kuroko-san, will you accept our offer?"

* * *

"By the way, Nijimura-sama, what was Plan B?"

"Oh that! It was to drug him and drag him back to my office."

"...A-Ah..."

"Glad we didn't have to resort to those methods. Kuroko would surely accept."

"Y-Yeah..."

Nijimura looked at his driving butler, which unnerved the male greatly. "I hope their first mission will be successful. If not, they will be even more underestimated."

Nijimura remembered the protesting individuals as they insulted the Generation of Miracles. Their scowling faces and burning eyes were determined to crush the team, not ready to accept them as a skilled group. It was a bit true as their sense of unity was nowhere to be found.

"If their mission ends up a failure, they might even have to disband. And the worst can come if they disband."

* * *

Far away in the basement of Yamato's, Murasakibara and Kise were both trapped in a cage. They sat silently, both angered by the other, but Kise had enough of the horrible silence as he thought of a horrible joke.

"Knock knock."

Murasakibara was reluctant at first, but there was nothing to lose as he begrudgingly replied,"Who's there?"

"Candice!"

"Candice who?"

"Candice get any worse?" And right then and there, Murasakibara wanted to crush Kise.

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) - If you hadn't noticed, the memories weren't in order. That's why I put "jumbled up" after the glimpses of his memories :D

DOES ANYONE HAS A BETTER TEAM NAME FOR KASAMATSU'S GROUP

I apologize greatly for the long update(or maybe it wasn't long at all :D )and thank you for being so patient. I'm not going to let Kuroko join the GoM until he meets every single one of them (already met Kise and Aomine). Just so you know, when he saw Midorima, he didn't exactly meet him. After that, he might join. _Might_.

THANK YOU GUYS again for the marvelous reviews, favorites, and follows. :) I can't seem to thank you guys enough.

MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES = UPDATES WHEN THE AUTHOR PLEASES(no change there) :P you get a happy author.

XOXO


End file.
